


Making Adrian

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Cream Pie, F/F, Fluff, Futa on Female, Futanari on female, Gentle Sex, Happy Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: A comission work! Terra and Saprhon just got their little brother Jaune into Beacon! Now after a harrowing rescue and some near-death run-ins with the law! How best to celebrate but by making Jaune an uncle!
Relationships: Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Making Adrian

There were many things that made Saffron Arc happy, going out shopping walking on the beach, not getting shot at. 

"Saff! I love you but never again!" Her wife said hacking up a part of her lung it appeared. Saff smiled Terra was always like this after they went out. 

"Oh baby, don't worry! This will work out!"

"How!? You just had us take a damn risk with our lives for you damn brother!" 

"And he will be a hunter for it!"

"He's a kid!"

"He will be fine!"

"We basically kidnapped him!"

"Fine!"

"He has no training!"

"Fine!" Saff never stopped her usual perkiness as Terra moaned there was no arguing with her wife when she was like this, both women were panting tired and just needed a shower after a long, long night of extracurricular activities that the homeowners association would not approve.

"I just want you to know when if your brother dies in Beacon this is not my fault ok?" Terra asked, sighing the woman was already a mess sweaty from the Argus chill that had seeped into her clots already making her sweat and sapped the warmth from her body like a cold blanket. 

"You know you could always have just stayed back? I can take care of a few things on my own right?" Saffron asked yawning stretching her limbs in just the right way to make those large sweater puppies that still glued Terra's eyes onto them whenever she saw those d cup fight tooth and nail to break free from her wife's top that she swore! Were two sizes too small for her? 

A fashion choice she was all but certain she did on purpose was doing it just to tease her when she was not looking at her direction. 

"And leave my wife to get all the bullets when we go to get your brother his transcripts? Yeah, I don't think so. I'm about to clean my face, hair and just about every other damned part of me so if you don't mind. I'll see you later." 

Terra said, sighing, stretching as Saffron nodded. 

"Later tater!" 

"That... that is the worst thing that I have ever heard come out of your lips."

"You are just jealous that you are not cumming on my lips," Saffron said, winking Tera let out a small gulp as the sound of strained fabric filled the air as she crossed her legs and let out a small blush on her face. 

"You keep that up, and I'll see just where and on what I am cumming on in the future, ok?" 

"If you say so," Saffron said in a sing-song voice teasing Terra leaning back taking off one button to her top letting just an inch of her upper cleavage flash out making Terra gulp as the familiar sound of straining fabric once again filled the air. 

"I'm going to go wash."

"Rub one out?" 

"I! You really need to stop doing that, you know?" 

"You love it." Saffron teased as Terra sighed, shaking her head, taking off the first part of her clothes as she went to shower finally. 

Warm. Terra let out a small groan as she felt covered in relentless warm water. The showerhead sprayed down on her, covering her ample body in a coat of pure warmth and passion.

"So fucking great, I needed you after that hell hole," Terra said flicking her head back her short gossamer-like hair slick with water, her plump but not that large C cups on full display as she lathered her body up.

She worked her hands up and down her body going in and out sending fingers down lathering up every last nook and cranny of her plump body. 

Long thick legs made fit by years or working out, young and light combat exercises. Kickboxing and Muay Tai did wonders on your legs really. 

_ And ass. _

Terra thought with a small smirk even if her wife did have the best ass that she had ever seen her's included she would still look at the pert rear that reminded her of a small heart of chocolate at a store with pride. She, after all. 

As the water flowed down from the shower, the woman sighed the stress of the day seemed to fizzle away running off her body as she sighed. 

"Well, at least we got the job done. I hope Jaune does not die in Beacon. It would be a shock and a bad one if he did die in two years." 

"Don't worry, he's a bit of a dumbass, but he won't get killed that quickly.' A smooth voice came from behind Terra; twin pale hands reached out from behind her locking her arms around her neck as Saffron came from behind her. 

Terra froze her wife came from behind her, the massive D cups that Terra had spent hours if day full of days worship, groping and licking as she bit the upper earlobe of her ear.

Terra hissed Saffron let out a low giggle as twin hands fell down her chest running down her chest and twisting one of her nipples. 

Saffron gave out a low laugh, her lips twisting into a small smile. Her wife shook her body going stiff as a board, one hand twisting her nipple making her shudder, her teeth biting down on her ear as she licked the inner lobe of her lover's ear as her other hand went down reaching lower to the front of her wife's waist. 

"AH! Saff!" Terra hissed as Saffron grinned gripping down on something that was long hard and very, impossibly thick. 

"Oh? And what do we have here? Does my wife have a special secured for me?" Saff asked as she began to grip her wife's cock. The thick long, turgid member stiffened in her hand. The foot of thick chocolate cock that her wife had been blessed to be born with as she moaned. 

"Babe, your hands." Terra hissed moaning Saffron began to jerk her wife's cock. Her hand struggled to get the full thing in her grip as she began to slowly painfully slowly jerk Terra off from behind. 

Saffron and her nails into the thick side of her lovers dick, her nails making out long pattern son her chocolate dick making Terra hissed and shudder.

Light electric waves of pleasure ran through her as she began to tease that thick cock, her hands going up and down it with a steady but easy rhythm.

Making sure to squeeze out every last inch of it before stopping at the bass reaching further down cupping the thick base ball-sized balls that hung leat thick pendulums form her lover's hat. 

"Fuck! Saffron that's the spot." Terra hissed her legs, shuddering her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Saffron's hands felt like they were melting her cock! Stroking it with painful strokes before going down to her balls pulling down on them making Terra growl. Her wife was teasing her, and she knew that she was behind her. She was trying to rile her up, and she was doing a damn good job.

"Babe if you keep this up I don't think I am going to be able to hold back.' Terra hissed as Saff stopped her attack on her dick and balls kissing the base of her neck licking the bottom of her neck making her wife's body shiver as another jolt of electric pleasure ran up her spine. 

"Well then let's see what we can do about it, shall we?" Saff said as she stopped her attack twirling around Terra whimpered a bit her dick aching at the loss of attention as Saffron twirling in front of her lover winking once her massive really Terra could never get over just how fucking big her wife's chest was!

How does she even walk? Her back muscles must be inhuman. Terra thought before her wife dropped to her knees in one swift motion before she opened her mouth and in one swift motion took the entire foot of cock into the back of her mouth!

Terra hissed her body going stiff as a board her toes curled and her back arched. Are dick felt like it was going to melt!

"Fuck! Babe your mouth!" Terrah hissed as Saffron inhaled her cock, making sure to take her lover's shaft to the very back of her mouth! 

Swallowing that cock in one easy go. Taking it long into her throat making her fat thick turgid tap poke at the back of the spongy part of her throat before taking it to the back of her mouth as she began to sloppy and roughly deep throat!

"There!" The futa hissed as Saffron began to bob up and down her cock, the shower water beating down on her face making her long flowing blonde hair laid out as she began to choke down her dick.

Low wet glurking sounds of a woman swiftly and easily choking down a foot of thick chocolate futa dick as she winked up at her wife. Her hands ran up the massive toned legs of her wife, making sure to rise up to the point where she could grip her ass!

Terra hissed her wife began to messily run her tongue up and down her cock! Taking her teeth lightly into painfully but just enough to cause Terra to whimper running her teeth up and down her cock. 

Dragging her canines down her shaft, her tongue lathering up her cock before she reached her thick tip and lightly biting down on her tip before she plunged her mouth right back down her dick making her groan. 

"Babe, if you keep this up I'm going to cum." Terra hissed her hand, reaching down to her lovers head one hand taking her head and gently bobbing it up and down her cock. 

The insanely hot tight and wet mouth bobbed up and down her dick, her cock felt like it was in some type of war and wet vice as she felt her wife's velvety walls collapse in and slurp down her dick. 

Saffron knew just how to make those large thick wet guttural slurping sounds that she knew would drive Terra over the edge as she inhaled her dick.

Saffron bobbed her head roughly up and down the dick that was currently spreading out the back of her throat. One of her hands reached up, leaving the wonderful ass of her ass with great hesitation giving it one small  _ spanking!  _

Making Terra gasp as she took one hand and gripped the left hand of her wife. 

Their fingers interwoven as Terra began to pump her hips. Her heavy hips began to plow into her wife's neck, her body finally getting over the surprise of the handjob and now amazing blowjob as she began to thrust. 

"Fuck your mouth was made to take a dick, you know?" Terra asked as she began to thrust her cock in and out of her lover's mouth. Her dick forced in and out of her mouth Terra began to grip the back of Saffrons' head. 

Her usual dominant nature was coming back to the forefront. She began to force her dick further and further down Saffron's throat, her eyes slightly rolled up to the back of her skull as Terra's cock began to throb.

"You knew I was pent up, didn't you? I bet that's why you dragged me halfway to Vale! You know that I was going to get punt up and then I would want to fuck you until you could not walk!" Terra hissed as Saffron winked up at her, taking her dick rougher into her mouth her sloppy blowjob making Terra groan before she finally lost it!

The small tiny hot velvety walls were too much for her as she finally lost the battle as she came!

"Fuck! Cumming!" Terra hissed as her dick fired off like a cannon! 

Her cock fired and blasted down her lover's mouth with the force of a fire hose!

Saffron to her great credit took every last thick creamy drop of cum like a pro. Never once choking or coughing simply swallowing down her last thick drop of cum before she finally slurped down every last thick drop of seed making Terra moan in pleasure as she rose up to give her a sloppy kiss on her lips. 

Saff released Terra's dick with a wet plop! Making sure to let long lines of saliva reach out and connect her lip to the tip of that fat still har monster that was angrily glaring at her down. 

Like some kind of predatory, she gave it one last kiss on the tip itself, making Terra groaned a bit before fully rising to the top, placing her still wet and moist lips on her wife's mouth making her shudder. 

The two had a sloppy dragging kiss dancing tongues and wet remnants of the sloppy blowjob tracing in their mouths before Saffron ended the kiss with a low and wet popping sound as they both gasped. 

"Bed.  _ Now."  _ Terra growled as her wife gave her a low giggle. 

"Oh so now you want to be bold right?" Saffron teased as she was pulled away to the bedroom by her wife. 

Terra was not one to be teased and just left. When she got worked up as she did right now she was more than willing to take a deep breath narrowing her eyes and fuck her wife till she could not walk, talk or even look in a straight line for the next few days!

Terra pulled the still soaking wet Saffron both of them were soaked to be fair the shower was barely turned off in time Terra would be damned if her dick made her pay a larger water bill. 

As she dragged her wife to the comfy queen-sized bed, they owned, she tossed Saffron on the bed. 

Saffron let out an excited squeak! Laughing her ass off as she was chucked over the room like she was a sack of potatoes. 

"Jeez, babe! If you keep tossing me like that you are going to give me the wrong idea about you, you know? It's almost like you have less than pure intentions for me." Saffron said, licking her lips as Terra smirked. She knew that her wife was trying to poke her. Terra did nothing for a second just soaking in the luscious sight of her loves own body. 

Saffron was beautiful in every sense of the word; she was a picture of beauty, her king was pale like the moon but had some kind of odd golden sheen to it that made it sparkle like the sun in light. 

Each inch of her was covered in hot still wet drops of water that clung to her skin like small ticks. 

As she looked down, Saffron was a perfect hourglass figure that was so perfect that it should have been impossible. A pair of breasts that were so large Terra had the sinking feeling that each one was larger than her own head!

Her waist though being slender had the perplexing addition of an ass that was so round and perfectly heart-shaped that it stole the eyes of every man, woman, or futa that just so happened to look in her general direction! 

Her lush,  _ perfect _ pussy was on full display her lovely pink folds glistening with something that was more than just water. 

Terra felt her dick pulse, the massive turgid piece of futa breeding stick was desperate to plunge itself deep into that tight tiny pink pussy. Her dick throbbed, leaking a massive amount of pre-cum, that fell heavily onto the rich carpet landing with a thick plop! 

Of smacking finds as her cock began to drip, her dick back to its full length and loss of around removed in an instant at the sight of her wife's perfect glistening pussy as she licked her lips.

"See something you like?" Saffron asked, purring, taking a hand, and pulling her fingers back in the air. Terra shook her head; her wife was an anomaly, a body so perfectly designed and proportioned that its very existence was a slap in the face to the laws of physics. 

Not that she was a bad thing that it. Terra laughed a bit as she sighed once. 

"Oh, no, I don't see one thing that I like."

"Awwww, baby I'm hurt. And I thought you like your little piece of white chocolate?" Saff asked, taking her legs, spreading them even wider as she licked her lisp her perfect pink pussy still protruding out desperate asking needed something long hard and thick to plunge deep into it. 

Terra didn't take the bait as she cracked her knuckles. 

"Oh no, I don't see one thing I like because I like everything." Terra hissed as she jumped!

She landed on the bed with a wham! Slamming her face right in the sex of her wife making Saffron scream!

"Terra!? What are you doing!? AH!" She screamed as her wife's amazingly talented tongue was shoved right into her cunt! Terran slammed her face right into the tight cunt of her lover Saffron let out a scream of pleasure as her sex was being devoured! 

"Ah! Terra! Your tongue!" Saffron screamed her body was spasming her mind beginning to explode in pleasure as her wife lapped up her vulnerable sex! 

Terra devoured her wife's cunt making sure to dive in deep form the 

begging, shoving her tongue in as deep as humanly possible as she ate out her wife's life a futa that had not had a meal in the last month!

"Fuck! Your tongue!" Saffron as both her hands slamming down clamping down on her lovers, hari her nails digging into her soft black hair as she shoved her head as deep into her cunt as humanly possible! 

Saffron let out a scream of pleasure as her sex was munched Terra licked and slurped exploring the already well-charted inner walls of her tight cunt!

It still tasted amazing that same strange peachy flavor that her sex always seemed to possess drove the futa woman fucking wild! She shoved her down onto taking great joy as Terra alternated the attacks on her sex taking time off form slurping down greedily on her cunt to nibble her clit, making her  _ scream!  _

Saffron let out another shriek of joy her body spasming as her wife's tongue forced her first orgasm of the night out of her body. 

"Terra!" Saffron screamed her legs, locking onto the back of Terra's had dragged her deep into her sex! Saffron felt her eyes roll to the back of her head; she knew that she was going to be eaten out until she almost blacked out! 

Terra's thick sloppy cunnilingus combined with her thin, amazingly talented tongue brought Saffron over the edge time and time again! Her body shaking and spasming as electrical waves of pleasure crashed over her making her scream out her lovers name as she shrieked!

Terra's face was soaked, she had just gotten out of the shower and was once again covered now in the thick sweet cunt juices of her wife's sex!

She greedily devoured the perfect pink pussy making sure that it was a quivering broken in mess! Terra ate up her lover's sex, making sure that her cocky wife would think twice before surprising her and teasing her in the shower again! Terra ended her rough cunnilingus session with a thick slimy  _ pop! _

She took her mouth off wiping it with one hand her face was so thoroughly soaked with juices that it looked like she had just finished being  _ water bordered! _

Terra took a second to gain her composure her breath was rough a jagged as she took a minute to get her breath back. 

As she looked at her handiwork, Terra gave a cocky smirk making sure to wink at her ate stupid wife still babbling an incoherent line of words as she sighed. 

"Not too bold now, right?" Terra asked as Saffron painted her voice long since gone from screaming her name didn't even answer giving a weak nod as Terra sighed the intro was done, and now it was on to the main course! 

Terra spread her wife's legs, letting a small whimper escape her own lips as Terra licked her own, her dick so far neglected for the last few minutes was rock hard and pulsating. 

The thick  _ bulbous _ purple tip pulsed with life its tip leaking cum as it looked down onto Saffron's sex like a Beowulf did a small child. 

Terra licked her lips, making sure to take her time, not just attacking but taking her cock, making sure that it would creep up on her wife. Her smooth nails were digging into her soft, supple flesh making sure to grip Saffron's legs wide as possibly  _ spreading _ them out, exposing her perfectly pink cunt to her as it gave a small  _ shake.  _

It was quivering in anticipation of the monster that was soon to be jammed right into the very back of her cunt! Terra hissed a bit stopping her dick right at the entrance of Saffron's sex, not taking her hips and shoving that turgid monster right into that perfect cunt that was just made for being pounded until it could not even close up again! 

It took every last  _ ounce  _ of Saffron's willpower to not plunger her dick into her wife's cunt right then and there. She held back her dick pulsating her cocks head felt the warmth of her wife's cunt irradiating it begging calling out for her to be fully fucked and stuffed to the abused capacity of her sex!

Terra did not fuck her she looked Saffron in the eyes the need was their blue meet cobalt as Terra paused, not moving not speaking just breathing short heavy bursts her breasts swaying heavily as Saffron whined. 

"Don't tease me, baby!" Terra said nothing did nothing only gripping her supple flesh harder moving her legs wider as Saffron snapped! 

"Ok! Please will you fuck me, alright!?" No sooner than the words left her mouth, Terra roughly gripped her wife's perfect supple legs harder than ever before as she inhaled once and took her cock and instantly thrust it to the absolute  _ base. _

There was a moment of  _ stillness _ before two things seemed to happen at once. Terra grunted. 

_ Fuck. She’s tight! _ Terra hissed slamming her cock into the base of her own wife Saffron’s cunt! Pushing her dick to the absolute limit as she groaned. 

“Fuck! You are so tight!” Terra hissed as she felt Saff’s cunt crushing her cock! The warm wet velvety like entrance took the futa’s dick as she pushed it to the brink! Terra grunted her fingers gripping her wife's hips she felt her dick forced inside a cunt that fought tooth and  _ nail _ to allow the cock inside. Terra paused her dick was still about halfway in her fat thick turgid futa cock was busy pushing her wife's delicate pink sex apart as she focused all her mental energy into her as she groaned. 

“Baby you are clenching to tight! I can’t go much further!” Terra hissed groaning in pleasure, her dick was busy being crushed and  _ constricted _ by a cunt that was pulling her in gripping her dick on the sides and crushing it. Terra groaned as she felt her dick sliding inch by inch deeper and deeper into the pussy of her wife as she felt her dick slowly but wonderfully begin to  _ melt.  _

On Saffron’s end, she was having the wonderful but  _ very _ painful experience of having her cunt stretched out for what was not into the high dozens of times. The woman rolled her eyes into the back of her head her nails gripping the pink bed cloth as she groaned in deep pleasure. 

_ Fuck! She’s so big! _ Saffron said as she began to groan she felt her cunt being pulled open the thick turgid brown baby maker broke open her sex pulling apart her delicate petals as she whimpered.

  
Saffron let out a pained small moan as she felt her legs reach out wrapping around the waist of her lover. She groaned a bit as she felt her insides stretched out far past the point that should be deemed  _ healthy _ her hips were pulled wide as she felt her delicate sex ripped and pulled open by a thick chocolate bitch breaker of a dick!

  
_Fuck! Yes that’s it slide it into me, just like that fuck me!_ Saffron tong as Terra _finally_ got her dick into the hilt! She was sweating her body wracked with a thick layer of sweat she knew that she had to keep it together, as tasty and delectables the mouth pussy of her wife was her _actually_ pussy made that vice likey velvety death trap feel damned _loose._   
“You are so tight!” Terra grunted smirking down at her wife, she knew that she was going to be in for a fucking of the life of hers as Saffron grinned kissing her wife on the cheek moaning as her stuffed _tight_ cunt felt like it was going to break in two! 

  
“You know you love me.” Saffron teased as Terra sighed she did love her wife but she liked teasing her more than anything. Terra grunted she knew that she was going to have to  _ force _ her dick out of the steel breaking metal melting cunt of her wife as she took a deep breath. 

“You are going to really feel this in the morning babe,” Terra said as with one last grunt she ripped her cock halfway out of her wife’s cunt! She ripped her dick with all the effort and mental fortitude that she could muster and it took every last ounce of her own will power as she grunted.    
“Fuck! You are tight!” Terra hissed as she felt the impossibly tight velvety walls  _ gripping _ down on her cunt clenching down as it fought tooth and  _ nail _ to keep it deep inside of her as she groaned.

“Fuck I’m going to break you in half!” Terra hiss her fat turgid chocolate cock breaking out of her wife’s cunt halfway the cunt still gripping down her wet slick inner walls pulling Terra’s dick back in with every inch of force that she used to force it out! She slammed her dick as-

“Fucking  _ try _ ,” Saffron said once more teasing her wife who only rolled her eyes.

“If you want it just ask!” She said as she slammed her dick to the limit! Saffron let out a scream of pleasure as she felt her cunt being ripped apart! She felt her wife drive her dick deep into her sopping sex, slamming her cock in and out of her diamond breaking cunt without pause or break as she groaned.

“AH! Fuck! Terra! Fuck me! Harder!” Saffrons creamed her legs wrapped tight around her waist as she was pounded  _ deep _ and hard by her wife! Terra grunted slamming her hips in and out taking the harsh wet  _ slapping _ sounds of flesh on flesh and the creaking of wood and the strained groans of mattress springs filled the air as the two fucked like animals! 

  
“Fuck me, baby! Fuck me till I break!” Saffron screamed as Terra smirked licking her lips.   
“Oh trust me, babe I’m going to be doing that and more,” Terra said as she began to  _ pound _ her wife’s delicious cunt. Her dick plowed in and out  _ crushing _ her wife’s cunt. Her fat thick log making waves pushing apart her sex making her guts bulge out and bulged slightly as Saffron screamed! Her body cave in before he mind did she couldn't stop her first orgasm and she had no idea or reason to stop any of the others that were being forced out of her by that massive chocolate dick! 

Terra grunted her wife never held back in the bed she came when she came and she tended to cum a fuck ton. Saffrons’ cunt seemed to grow a mind of its own and grip her dick making sure that it was  _ milked _ out for very last inch of her thick spunk!

  
“Babe! Fuck! You mind making it a bit looser down there? IT’s almost like you want to break my dick in two!” Terra said her hips never  _ once _ stopping the brutal pounding pace of the fucking. Slamming her cock in and out  _ sawing _ it into her lover’s cunt making sure that was going ot be bred and broken in before the night was over. 

“Oh you are going to regret however walking out of your bed this morning!” Terra said slamming her hips back into her wives loving the way the harsh wet  _ slapping _ sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air. Her heavy softball balls slapping on the firm taut ass of her wife. Her heavy balls slapping up and down like pendulums cracking down and slamming down on her own ass. As Terra groaned she loved the way she was breeding her. The way Saffron screamed out her lover's name as she pointed her like she was a slut in need of being breed.

  
“OH! Yes! That’s it! Harder! Harder! Harder!” Saffron said as Terra pounded harder and harder making sure to  _ drive _ her dick harder and harder into her needy sopping sex. Making sure her dick was pounding to the absolute limit!

“Fuck! Your cunt is tight!” Terrha hissed her dick fat thick meaty head was busy slamming deep past her cervix her wombs getting  _ peppered _ by kisses by the thick bulbous member. Making sure to almost bruised her ovaries as Terra  _ pounded _ her. Saffron screamed again and again the voice no longer a coherent voice but a long shriek of pleasure and bliss. Saffron screamed her nails reaching out gripping into the back of Terras back. Her smooth brown skin slick with swat allowed her long manicured nails to  _ dig _ deep into them allowing Saffron to grip her lover holding on to her for dear life as she was fucked like a whore!

  
“Fuck! Terra! Baby! You are in deep! So deep! Fuck me!” Saffron screamed ger cunt so thoroughly  _ stretched _ and pulled out she had no idea if it  would  _ ever _ close again! As Saffron let her thin flow bine ripped apart she felt her mind turned to  _ mush _ . She felt a think pink film cover her brain as she was thoroughly fucked. Every last thick meaty  _ slap _ of flesh on flesh sent her mind further and  _ further _ down a deep rabbit hole. Every time her thick meaty balls slapped onto her fat pale ass she felt her brains fall out of her ears, her mind was rapidly turning into a sloshing thick pile of pink mush as she groaned.

“Oh fuck,t hat’s it, fuck me harder _harder!”_ Saffron said her ability to speak rapidly depleting as she felt her cunt _battered_ under the massive cunt breaking cock as she was pounded like a slut that was going to be in heat. She felt the heavy balls _crashing_ on her ass she felt her cunt ripped in two! Each thrust brought her closer and _closer_ to a full mind break. She felt her body shake and shudder her legs began to quiver like a live wire was forced into them. She felt her body filled with a wave of electric current forced into her as she _screamed._   
Saffron let out a type of _shriek_ that filled the air as she was fucked like a common street slut.  
“Yes! Fuck! So deep! Right there! Pound me! Fuck me like the slut I am! Fuck me! Bred me!” Saffron screams as Terra grunted it was not like she was doing nothing on her own end.

  
“Babe fuck! You know I'm really trying out here right? You are not exactly giving me the good time!” Terra said her body grunting she was shimmering in sweat, every last inch of her delicate bronze skin was coated in thick lines of sweat her body was glistening like it was a shining ball like a disco as she fucked her wife like she was a whore! Terra grunted Saffrons' cunt was really  _ really _ not wanting to let her cock go! Each Time she slammed her cock to the absolute limit! 

Plowing as deep as possible into the inhumanly tight and warm cunt of her lover it  _ gripped _ down with an impossible strength!  _ Fuck! She’s too tight! How can I even fuck her like this!? _ She thought as she felt her legs quiver her balls slammed again and again the thick brown balls were  _ boiling _ throbbing with need as she got closer and closer. Ther fat baby maker was never what you would call a  _ quick shot. _ She almost always took the long time to cum she could fuck for hours on end and she would keep fucking as long as her dick would remain hard something that she never found an issue with. Her cock began to  _ break _ down the walls of her life ripping through her sex making her squeal as she plowed her own woman!    
Terra knew that even with her thick babymaker she was no match for the Arc cunt, she was going to be milked dry by her wife and there was almost nothing that should or even could do about it! 

Terra forced her cock in and out of her wife’s  _ greedy _ cunt she knew that if she was going to cum she was going to do this  _ right. _

“Fuck babe! I’m going to cum!” Terra hissed as she felt it! She knew that even after a half-hour her balls were not going to last that much longer. 

  
  


Very meaty  _ thrust _ into a cunt that was so warm and inviting that it felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Every last time she felt her wife’s cunt  _ clench _ deep down on her dick attempting to break it in half made her scream! She knew she was going to have a nut that would probably be her biggest yet!

  
_ Fuck! I can feel it! I’m going to cum so hard! _ Terra thought as she was brought closer and closer to her eventual orgasm! Terra groaned her balls  _ churned _ already full of thick frothing futa spunk that was just  _ itching _ to be let out! She knew she was there!

Her cock was twitching the  _ river _ of pre-cum that was filling her wife was too much as she finally had enough!   
“Fuck! I’m cumming!” Terra screamed as Saffron nodded to go in her lust, her eyes full of pink haze and stars unable to think of  _ anything _ but being breed. 

“Do it! Do it  _ inside! _ Don't you  _ dare _ pull out! I want all of your cum in me NOW!”    
“Ok! Fucking hell! You want this!? You get it!” Terra said as she slammed her dick to the absolute  _ hilt _ slamming her cock so far in that she  _ burst! _

Tera screamed as she came, her cock fired like it was being broken out! Her dick fired off like a  _ cannon _ a massive load of thick boiling futa cum was shot out with such force that Terra has to  _ fight _ to hold onto her wife’s thin waist lest she get blown back by the sheer force of it!

  
“Fucking hell! Here I cum! Get  _ breed!” _ Terra screamed as she came over orgasm crashed on her like a tsunami! She screamed at the top of her lungs he cock firing off like a long hose! She knew she was going to be feeling this orgasm for the rest of the week! Saffron screamed. 

“Fuck! YES! YES! YES! _Breed_ me!

  
She screams as she was  _ pumped _ up with lines of frothing  _ boiling _ gooey lines of futa cum! Her cunt was packed to the absolute limit! FIlled with burst after burst of long gooey futa cum! She was groaning screaming at the top of her lungs as her stomach began to bulge out so packed full of hot frothing futa cum that she was never going ot sit back down for the rest of the fucking week! 

Saffron screamed again and again she knew that this was it her last time to pull back but that is too much! She was backed  _ long _ past the critical time and she was going to be breed she had been stuffed with so much cum that she knew she was going to be knocked up!    
“Fuck me! Babe! You came so much!   
Tera said her cunt still being forcibly  _ pumped _ with rope after rope of gooey futa cum! Terra ground her body shaking as she planted a fat wet sloppy kiss on her lips.   
“I know I did but you  _ love _ it! Terra said kissing her wife, Saffron groaned before she felt her legs melt. She felt the thick  _ mass _ of cum flooding her vulnerable womb, making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she smirked.

“I love you, babe.”   
“Same, now let’s get some sleep before we wake the neighbors again…” 


End file.
